


【龙龄】Lover

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	【龙龄】Lover

*一个丧心病狂的站街的故事。  
*架空，ooc，开放结局  
*杜拉斯《情人》＋站街包袱而来。

 

 

·  
王九龙开着他那辆一看就贼贵的车经过那条街的时候，其实没想过自己会停下来。

他知道那条街是属于夜的。

属于那种肮脏的腌臜的、同时又是无比纯粹的东西。

 

路边站着一个男孩。说他是男孩，因为这人的脸确实显得幼齿，轮廓饱满不带半点攻击性，肉肉的腮帮子和圆圆的眼睛，让他看起来像个小孩子。但偏偏这小孩上身搭一件松松垮垮的宽T恤，穿一条破洞牛仔，赤脚蹬一双商标都磨破的旧板鞋，夹克外套随意地挎肩上，撑出几分江湖气来。

在这条街上站着的男男女女背后，充斥着性、色、财的潜规则暗示。

王九龙其实只是随意往车窗外一瞥，就瞧见那个瘦削，清癯的人影，非常偶然。

他的吸引力，即出于这种无意间的矛盾感。他的气质就是生发在那种破破烂烂、冷冷清清的东西里，望得到流落他乡的颠沛感，杂糅进不合体、不合群，隔离在这条街外，却又极美。

不是指外表，而是这个人站在满是污迹灰渍的街角，所冲撞出的极美。

王九龙踩住刹车，摇下车窗，对那男孩说，“要上来吗？”

然后那男孩抬头看过来，戏谑的神色透着点打量意味。

他不知道自己是第几个在这小孩面前停下车的人，也不知道这小孩坐上过几个人的车。

这种等待的感觉微妙得像小时候坐下面等老师宣布考试成绩。

 

接着副驾驶门被拉开，那小孩腿一跨坐进来，绷着那裸露膝盖和大半肌肤的牛仔裤，车厢涌入一股子泥雨的味道，混合着少年人的气息。

细看确实还挺黑的，晒熟的小麦。

王九龙脑子里嘀咕一句，咽口唾沫，又想摸根烟来抽，却迟疑半分，问旁边那人，“你介意我抽根烟吗？”

“也给我一根？”那小孩把夹克外套颇为随意地塞屁股底下，伸手从烟盒里摸烟，再递一根给王九龙，“打火机？”

“那儿。”

“Zippo诶，”小孩就是小孩，新奇东西总喜欢摸摸，“我先点上。”然后那男孩叼着燃着的香烟凑过来，用那闪烁的火头去点王九龙嘴上的烟。

引燃只瞬间的功夫，偏偏让王九龙记着那双黝黑灵动的眼睛，带着讽刺的笑意。

这是无声又光明正大的勾引。

黑小子很快退回去，半靠车门侧抽烟，灰白的烟圈吐出来蒙蒙一片，模糊了下颚的线条。

“你才多大，怎么就会这些？”

小孩耸耸肩，T恤垮下来，“嗤，你咋管的这么宽？我绝对比你大，喊哥。”

“……你这儿跟未成年一样，喊我哥还差不多。”

被喊作“未成年”的娃抬眼瞟他，然后笑嘻嘻地说，“那喊爸爸吧？嫌我不识趣就放我下车，我谢谢你带我换个地方站着。感兴趣就找个破旅店，来点刺激的话车上也行。”

“……”王九龙被堵了一下，纳闷这人接触起来怎么跟个小刺头一样，“就你这脾气还有人能坚持到旅店去？”

“咋？有人就喜欢我这样的。”小孩身上裹着层坚硬的呲着利刺的壳，“哦，对，这不憋不住的都车上解决？”

好了，王九龙现在觉得那一瞥中的幻影逐渐破碎，“得，大哥……这时代的服务业都不弄点标准啦？我把你送回去？你这和我之前设想的不一样。”

“现在不行——爸爸是你想拉就拉就丢就丢的人嘛，至少得下条街再说。”他拉长嗓子说话，跟想起什么似的笑得眉眼弯弯，透出点可爱和灵动，“你停车前设想的什么？那种……多少人～曾爱慕我站街时～的容颜？”

“你真是站那儿的？”

“咋不像？咯，三证齐全。”男孩子变魔术般摸出一沓检验单，也不知道之前藏在哪里，“三甲医院，保质保量，新鲜出炉，不准不要钱啊。”

“诶，你怎么老搞得像在说单口相声？”王九龙搭上一句，接着顺顺当当地停好车，“下车。”

“这不没到下条街？就赶人下车？你这不厚道啊。”嘴上嘟囔几句，手上却还是乖乖开门，看来黑小子满身气势全靠嘴，你要是刚我就退。

王九龙笑着看他开车门，再慢悠悠地补充一句，“我和你一起，下条街你就跑了，这不得抓紧点时间？”

小孩顿住脚，牛仔裤勾勒得腿笔直，偏过头，“你过来让我闻闻你这甘蔗男的味道。”

“嗯？”

“尝起来甜，咬起来全是渣。”

 

 

·  
王九龙保证他踏进那旅馆的时候看到了接待小妹鄙视加谴责的眼神，活生生在控诉自己居然禽兽不如地带了个小屁孩来开房。

黑小子倒是颇为娴熟地摆出了身份证，“二十五快二十六了，不是未成年！也真不是假证。”

王九龙趁机偷看了眼他的名字——张九龄，怎么跟那个某唐朝著名诗人这么像，然后被那人用圆滚滚的狗狗眼瞪回来，“怎么的，金钱交易还要刨根问底的？”

“反正我现在知道了，叫张九龄。”

张九龄白他一眼，圆圆的腮帮子嘟起来，“知道就知道呗，明天你也看不见我了。”

“……”这话流露出鲜明的拔吊无情的味道，半天没等到想要的，王九龙又觉得有点憋得慌，“你不问我叫啥嘛？”

“啧，兄弟，可以，但真没必要。”张九龄接过房卡，下巴往高处抬，“挪挪地儿，人高马大的拉不动你，上楼了。”

 

王九龙上楼梯的时候盯着前面那人的脚踝看，纤细却不柔弱，骨绷在小麦色的皮肤下，有点浅浅的青筋显出来，牛仔裤的线头就扫在那上面。

也好像搔弄他的心口。

这耸动在心脏的东西让他一瞬间颤抖。

他后来琢磨出那是种欲念。

他又想这欲念在哪里？然后他终于搞清楚这东西就在引发它的人身上。只看一眼，就会出现。

 

他要释放所有的情欲、让性的冲动绽开。

但这人幼齿的面庞让他做的时候老有种犯罪感。

王九龙忍不住去捏张九龄的腮帮子，肉肉的，软软的，手感极好，凑上去亲的时候有他自己惯抽的香烟的味道。

脚弓起来张开，从大腿根舔舐到蝴蝶骨，咬他的脖颈。

王九龙听得到这小孩闷闷的喘息声，还有哑着嗓子的叫唤。

那些链子首饰哐当哐当响一起，和呻吟声交汇。

张九龄躺床上望着你时是很勾人的，干净和污秽冗杂来的乱七八糟的感觉，亲吻的温柔缱绻和垂目的冷淡轻蔑混合来的矛盾感。这让王九龙只想更蛮横地冲撞在张九龄的身体里，要把他弄哭，以此扩张某种褪去礼义廉耻的占有欲，不知收敛。

还有升腾起的作恶欲，比如在半途喊声——“爸爸。”

张九龄被这话激得一颤，眼睫毛眨眨，抖下去渗出的泪痕，“你瞎喊什么？”

“不你让我喊你爸爸嘛？爸爸？”

“……那父子play可要给我加钱啊。”张九龄说完头又埋下去，仿佛习以为常，毫无在意。

留王九龙自个儿被这句话搞得胸腔发闷，干脆不说话，也就发了几分狠劲抽弄。

 

他觉得这样原始的方式仿佛就能敲破那布满锐刺的壳，让那人身心都坦诚无比地裸露在他身下。

他觉得、他觉得，他在努力征服一头心高气傲却委身人下的豹。

 

肌肤的温度里潜藏着斑斓的色彩，肉体的欲望压过理智。

人类数万年的进化史往往瞬间退化于一场伊始的性爱里。

 

张九龄醒过来的时候觉得他不应该看着这人白，就下意识忽略了心黑的可能性。

失策，完全失策。

加钱，必须加钱。

“大老板？”这人真是就算逆光，也白得晃眼，张九龄再次告诫自己以后不能看那些单以肤色分攻受的小黄文了，虚假、不靠谱。

“嗯？”王九龙靠床头抽烟，不知道自己的称呼怎么又变成了“大老板”。

“虽然没签合同，但也别让我人财两空啊。”张九龄舔口被亲得润血的下唇，撩人的烟味勾得他烟瘾冒出来了，“……也给我根。”半撑起来发现身上满是斑斑点点的吻痕咬迹，乳尖红肿。啧，好真实一个黑心禽兽。

“喏。”

他们两在烟雾缭绕里谈价格。

“算了，我直接包你可以不？”王九龙突然就蹦出这么一句话，他后来猜测是因为那时的气氛让他莫名有点上头。

张九龄颇为惊讶地转头看他，眼睛瞪圆，“你说啥？就因为做了一次？大老板诶，别和我们这种人开玩笑。”

“……”

“小富二代？”

“叫王九龙，我有钱，多少都可以。”到这时候就是死撑着面子，硬着嘴了。

“噗。”张九龄就直接笑了出来，他觉着自己清晰无比地闻到了某富二代人傻钱多的味道，“半年起包，一年打九五折。”

王九龙感觉自己晃晃悠悠拐到一个大坑里，又偏偏觉得这个人扬着下巴咧嘴笑起来、完全是个小孩子在恶意卖萌，让他晕乎乎地就掉进去。

他有权怀疑这位黑小子在勾引他，但是没有证据。

  


 

·  
那之后张九龄正式被金屋藏娇，分文不花拎包入住郊区大豪宅，还挣钱。

就是听起来难听了些，叫金主和他的小情人。

 

包养了之后王九龙才知道张九龄其实性子挺闷，不喜欢唱K混吧土嗨蹦迪，也不喜欢交朋友搞party，活得跟要入土的老大爷一样，就喜欢泡碗茶看电视。

“因为爸爸以前太操劳了，现在要养生了。”  


不过嘴上还是爱跑火车，显得没和生活脱节。

这时候，王九龙仗着他长得高，就会提溜起那人，把小黑宝宝扒拉来扒拉去的。“行，我让你知道什么叫‘操劳’——”

  


就是那无边无际的爱欲之海，随着波浪涌动着的赤裸的躯体。

没人不沦陷在那种性的甘美里。

床上、沙发、地毯、浴室、厨房。

润湿的空气、燥热的房屋、湿漉漉的水渍、轻飘飘的绒毛。

 

“张九龄？”

“做就做，老喊爸爸名字干嘛？”张九龄呼噜了下王九龙的头发，然后仰头凑上去亲吻。

“张九龄。”

“在呢在呢。”

男人的爱是不是做出来的，王九龙开始怀疑，为着不可说又还心知肚明的情绪。

 

他们两在一起好几年，只是以不甚美好的形式。

张九龄跟只养在深闺的金丝雀，不跑不闹不吵架，不答应不拒绝不接受，活脱脱欺骗纯情少年的渣男人设。王九龙有时气这人嘴巴坏，有时气这人冷冷淡淡从不主动要求些什么，有时也气自己半棍子打不出一句话。

他们之间应该是没有爱情的，但是独立个体间的相互吸引却无法阻挡。

这就是糟糕透的自包养而起的爱情。

 

王九龙那天被他爸骂了一顿，大抵是说作为他的儿子却整日不着家、不理事，半点能力没有只知道花天酒地。

他灰溜溜躲张九龄这里来求点安慰，虽然多数伴随着酣畅淋漓的性爱。

可他得承认，虽然张九龄长得显小，但到底大那么两三岁，生活经验比他丰富几倍，会安安静静听他说话，重要的是让他觉得安稳，比银行卡里冰冷的金钱数字更让他满足。

然后在这儿接受张九龄爱的教育。

 

“你这就是没吃过苦，欠点罪受，还冰冷的数字？没钱的时候才会感受到毛爷爷的火热。”张九龄窝王九龙怀里，有一搭没一搭地聊着，“受这点委屈就跑过来，你真温室里的小玫瑰。”

王九龙把下巴托怀里那人的肩上，小声嘟囔，“我没有，是你不一样啊。”

“哪儿不一样？”

“……你是我爸爸。”王九龙憋了一会儿，就憋出五个字。

张九龄又想笑，又想黑脸，“那刚才怎么回事？有儿子把爸爸摁住艹的吗？”

“有啊，我不就是？”

“去你的，睡觉了。”张九龄动动肩膀，把王九龙抖下来，“你下巴太尖了抵的我痛。”剩某位王姓富二代一个人在那摸自己下巴。

他两缩一个被盖里，半搂着亲密无间的样子。  


“九龄儿，他们都说我只是玩玩，都不让我和你在一起。”

“我们俩清清白白的包养关系，谁他妈在外面造谣我两在一起的？你把他拉过来，我让他感受感受什么是父爱的伟大。”

王九龙“呸”了一声，抱紧了怀里的人，好在最近长了点肉抱起来不硌手，“你闭上你的嘴，就说不出句好听的……你说我是不是该自己去闯。”

张九龄安安静静不吱声，也不说王九龙这拥抱力大得让他不舒服，也许是因为他从这举动点尝到点那人的恐慌与心乱。

“九龄儿，是不是我能光靠自己了，我就不用在他们面前低头了？我就可以做我想做的事了？”

“大哥，你刚刚让别人闭嘴，现在又一个劲问问问。”

“你咋老那么凶我。”委屈巴巴的声音在耳边响起。

“别撒娇，十分恶心！你做你该做的事，你都二十五六的人了别老像个小屁孩畏畏缩缩的，”张九龄被肉麻到缓下语气，“不承诺一辈子，至少我现在在你身边。”

“天塌下来你给我挡着？”

“靠，想得美呢，你个王九龙，作为金主让我给你挡着，你丢不丢脸！干脆我包养你算了，爸爸在外给你挡风挡雨挡枪子，你就给我干好暖床的事儿。”

黑暗都压不住王九龙上翘的唇角，他又想亲亲这个嘴硬心软的宝宝，于是他就自然而然地低头亲上去了。“好好，我给你挡啊，以后在一起没人敢说你，风风雨雨我都陪着你。”

他的小黑小子没回话，恶狠狠地咬了口他的肩膀。

“张九龄！你属狼的嘛，又咬人！”

他没看到张九龄脸上的神色。

所以他自以为是地猜测、他猜啊，他的小黑小子害羞了。

 

 

·  
王九龙第一次意识到不靠任何关系单凭自己能力闯荡不是容易的事。

他得东一个公司西一个公司两头跑。

他得对着账单流水熬夜熬到天亮。

他得面对那些他不情愿的酒色应酬。

他得强撑着笑脸去讨好厌恶的人。

他好几次想向他父亲低头，可每每回去就望见张九龄。

那个人从来不因为自己西装上的香水味而生气，那个人也不会因为衬衫上的口红印而闹脾气，那个人也不会自己酩酊大醉的晚归而责骂，那个人也不会因为自己几天几天不回家而冷脸，甚至于从独立别墅辗转到几十平米小租房都没透露半点糟糕情绪。

就跟所有爆发的争吵都起源于他王九龙，结束于张九龄的服软，好像抚平一张揉皱的纸。

 

老爱有人打趣王九龙，问他，“你天天在外面，小情人也不闹？”

“我倒真希望他能闹，他不闹，光剩我一个人闹。”

王九龙也暗自琢磨这问题，但那个人真的就什么也不在意的样子，把他自己摆在疏离的三者视角上，好像看透这段滑稽不成样的关系。

 

张九龄永远只是淡淡地笑着，看着他王九龙，“我在这儿。”

王九龙说不准那笑容是轻嘲还是安抚，他被连番的重负搞得心浮气躁，还死活要问某些脑子抽了的问题，“你是不是觉得我很没用？”

“你本身就比其他人的起跑线更高的，”张九龄还是那模样，不急不躁，乃至有心思损他自己，“你现在所拥有的早就是很多人一辈子都不敢想的，就比如换我以前，想的最多不过就是从这条街换到那条街。”

这话其实比“没用”还要让王九龙心里难受，仿佛就是在他两间拿大刀劈开一条鸿沟，招摇地宣告着何为天差地别。但他还忍不住问些更愚蠢的问题，“你会离开我吗？”

张九龄沉默一会儿，走进抱住他，踮脚拍他脑袋，“现在这时候，我怎么会离开你？”

“那……那你再等等我好不好？我很快就会解决好这件事的。”王九龙对着抱住他的人撒娇。  


然后张九龄就对他笑，也不回答，“你真还是个傻儿子。”

是的，王九龙在张九龄面前，有时候就显得那么蠢、那么傻，显得幼稚到无可救药。

 

他偶尔睡办公室，半夜里梦到这些场景，就突兀地升起不详的预感、关于分离，糟糕到不可思议，比破烂的狗血肥皂剧还差劲。于是他赶紧打住，用工作垫底，好甩开那些令人害怕的想法。

王九龙就是这么熬过来的。

他最后的所谓成功里，铭刻了深深的属于张九龄的印记，那是他最后的避风港，他最初的乌托邦。

他不知道这是不是对张九龄过于不公，他王九龙把所有的怯弱不安都托给这个人，把所有的恣意妄为都丢付这个人，也把所有的爱欲都施予这个人……张九龄会不会觉得累？

  


 

·  
王九龙不好说那是什么时候听到的消息。

应该是在盛夏，蝉虫长鸣。

他两靠在一起看NBA，王九龙手上还在盘串儿。

特别安详、也格外平常的午后。

然后张九龄说他要走，在一切仿佛都尘埃落定的时间点。

 

“你怎么老爱给我开玩笑啊？我们不是很快就可以……哦，你是不是吃醋了？我以后不会有那么多应酬的。”内心想法被验证的第一瞬间，王九龙想通过这种弱智的调侃给糊弄过去。

但张九龄摇头。

“我以后也不喝那么多酒了？”

张九龄还是摇头。

“我以后一定按时准点回家？”

“都不是，只不过我们合同到期了啊，包养契约早就结束了。”张九龄拉开抽屉，从里面搜出白生生的印刷纸，“王九龙，你个傻子，就一直没找准问题在哪。”

王九龙有点懵，变得只会喃喃地喊人名字，“张九龄……”

“王九龙，你知道为什么你这么艰难的创业我一点也不急吗？因为你爸在啊……你亲爸，你是他儿子，他不可能放弃你的。”张九龄把那合同递王九龙手上，抬头望他，“你意识到了吗？我们俩之间骨子里的、无法调和的不同。就是那种天之骄子和路边小草根的区别，你说多好笑，哪能让你永远跟着我混呀？”

这是好多因素混起来的最终表象，抽丝剥茧也理不出根源。

“但是张九龄，这些重要吗？”王九龙攥紧纸约，死死盯着对方的眼睛，“两个人在一起不是比别的更重要吗？”

“你这样想挺好的，我的真心话。”张九龄坐在那张他两一起挑的椅子上，“对我来说重要的东西在你看来可能并不是很重要，就像后来我悄悄查了下你第一次接我那辆车的价格，然后我就对自己说，快醒醒，张九龄。”

“可是……我们明明在一起这么多年了。”

“清清白白的包养关系，”张九龄笑起来圆圆脸，透着点天真烂漫，“怎么说，我们俩没活在一起，这是从出生开始就寄居在身体里的东西，与生俱来捆带的东西，剜骨都掩盖不了。按境界来说，你要高点，你活在精神层面，你半点不用担心明天吃什么这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情。因为你觉得有爱情一切都可以，我真的能理解你，那么你能理解我吗？”

最悲哀的事情发生了，他们生出可以刺穿彼此的矛盾，却还互相理解。

“为什么偏偏是现在？”太阳亮得特别，让王九龙眼睛发酸。

“没有那么多理由，硬要说，我答应过你，或者是，我只想告诉你，我的选择和金钱、爱情都无关。”张九龄垂目想了些什么，“你要觉得与这些东西有关也没事，我特庸俗一人，就一站街的。”

“可我想不明白。”王九龙有点委屈，他天真的乌托邦幻想被碾碎开来，让他赤裸地暴露在满是锋棱的现实里。

张九龄重新拿过合同，逐字逐句地看起来，“这不是件简单就可以搞懂的事，你现在的世界只剩我这个对象，所以你没法接受，但你总会理解的。不是因为不爱你、更不是因为你没钱。”

“……”

“是我已经学不会如何以爱人的方式和你相处了，要我本来的脾性，早跑了。你说多倒霉，你怎么就偏偏是在那条街上遇见我的，我怎么偏偏上了你的车，你又怎么偏偏提出来这张包养合同？阴差阳错，做了金主的小情人。”

王九龙一面觉得自己活该，一面又觉得张九龄真是狠心，他想要挽回，却发现没有任何可以下手的地方。他解决过那么多次突发情况，解决过那么多件棘手的任务，这些所谓的工作能力在张九龄捅破的问题面前通通不值一提。

 

本来可以追溯到好多东西上，出生、教育、经历。

结果盖棺定论，相遇的源头就是错的啊。

这多讽刺一件事。  


这多操蛋一件事。

 

张九龄撕碎了那张最初的合同。

然后过来亲王九龙嘴角。

王九龙想，在他所有的欲念中，面前这个人必定处于居高不下的地位，从纯粹的爱到原初的性，始终牵连未断。

城市这个张牙舞爪的野兽，吞噬了熙熙攘攘的人群和起起伏伏的建筑。那个小破房子遮不住外面刺耳的声响，只一扇透明的窗将他们隔离开，所有响动尽数入耳，那是种声嘶力竭的、了无回音的喧嚷。

盛夏，正值盛夏。

雨携着冰雹砸下来，敲打在透亮的窗，是要砸破所有的气势与近在咫尺的音量。

叮叮哐当的交响曲回荡飘行，爱欲穿过他的身体，再流动回他的身上。

困兽在屋子里抚慰彼此，又疯狂地撕咬在一起。

这就是从城市里诞生出的原始丛莽，叫嚣着野性难驯的气息。

他们不用思考这是不是爱情了，也不用思考是不是以爱情的方式在相处了。

他们在做一件最简单的事情，在伊始的性爱里以赤裸的模样重新相遇。

 

“我们第一次见面你在想什么？”  


“我当时想，会有哪个人傻钱多的停我面前。”  


“结果是我。”  


“原来是你。”


End file.
